Sign of the Times
Sign of the Times is an episode in Season 6. Plot Super-speedy Eighteen discovers a faster way to add a number together lots of times. Synopsis Eighteen and Ten are both racing. 18, in his 3x6 arrangement, splits into 6 3s and then speeds up, leaving 10 behind. The 3s then crash into a scarecrow, leaving a wooden cross behind, and add themselves up to make 18 again. He realises that he damaged the scarecrow just as 10 arrives. 18 then pretends there was never one when 10 questions it, just a great big Plus Sign. He then splits into the 3s again and adds them all up really fast. 10 asks him to do it again, and he does it slower. 10 gets the idea to turn into an arrangement 3 blocks high, but she can't (because recurring decimals don't exist). Sixteen arrives to find some square potatoes, but asks where the scarecrow is. 18 ignores it and asks 10 if she's ready yet, but she says she can't split into 3s, only 2s, which she splits into. However, the 2s take an incredibly long time to add up, leaving 18 to wait impatiently in the background as he can do the same thing way faster. After 18 confronts 10 about it, 16 offers to split up into 2s and add up faster. Ironically, it takes much more time, and 18 complains, which then causes 16 to lose focus and combine back together. Then, she does it again, and 18 is still annoyed. He runs around the cross enraged which makes a tornado and which makes it turn into a times sign, which he then looks at and realises he can use the sign as a faster sign for adding up lots of the same number - the "times" sign. He squashes the plus signs on top of the 2s to the sign he just found, then asks the 2s how many of them there are - 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8'''. 18 puts the number before the times sign, then puts 2 after (because the numbers that are being added are all 2). 8 x 2 = 16, which works way faster and does not require all the 2s to add up one by one. 18 asks 10 to use the new method. She splits into 5 2s, so 5 x 2 = 10. 18 tries the method himself by splitting into 6 3s. 6 x 3 = 18. After, he accidentally says that he broke the scarecrow, just as the birds are coming, so now he has to '''become the scarecrow. Trivia *The name is a pun on "times", as in multiplication. * This is the first episode to involve multiplication with the times sign. Previously, the Numberblocks would've used arrays and repeated addition, but that would be way slower and make Eighteen mad. * This is the fifth episode where One is absent and third episode where Two is the smallest. * Eighteen is the biggest number in this episode. Gallery Has its own page. Video Category:Where’s One?